


Open the door to heaven or hell

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Ghosts, Mother-Son Relationship, Resurrection, Widowed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler fino alla quinta stagione.
Relationships: Jim Clancy/Melinda Gordon, Kate Payne/Rick Payne





	Open the door to heaven or hell

**Open the door to heaven or hell**

  1. **_Sacrifice – t.A.T.u. (Jim Clancy)_**



Guardarsi allo specchio era ancora una sfida.

Cercava di non farlo più del necessario, cercava di evitare qualsiasi superficie dove avrebbe potuto accidentalmente scorgere i tratti di Sam Lucas, e nella maggior parte dei casi ci riusciva abbastanza bene.

Poi quando tornava a casa, stanco dall’internato, con le ore che sembravano più lunghe che mai nelle sue ossa, vedeva Melinda e Aiden, e sapeva che avrebbe potuto facilmente guardare il viso di Sam e sentirsi come se tutto fosse al posto giusto.

Avrebbe continuato ad essere uno spirito errante, se fosse stato necessario, ma Melinda non avrebbe lasciato che quella fosse un’opzione.

Aveva fatto ciò che doveva, così da poter stare con la sua famiglia. Aveva preso una decisione.

Che volto fosse richiesto per stare con loro, quello non importava affatto.

  1. **_What a girl wants – Christina Aguilera (Melinda Gordon)_**



Ogni volta che Melinda pensava a Jim, c’era qualcosa che la colpiva più duramente di tutto il resto.

Non era il suo aspetto – sebbene sapesse come lo guardavano le sue amiche – e non era nemmeno quanto fosse affettuoso e premuroso. Non era il modo in cui faceva sentire Melinda come se fosse l’unica donna sulla faccia della terra, e non era il modo in cui si era votato alla loro vita insieme.

Era il modo in cui Jim la capiva. Il modo in cui non dubitava mai di niente che gli dicesse, come era sempre dalla sua parte, non importava quanto si rivelasse pericolosa o assurda o fastidiosa una situazione.

Che venissero pure tutti gli spiriti erranti di Grandview a bussare alla sua porta: lei non sarebbe mai andata ad aprire da sola.

  1. **_Walk through the fire – Buffy, The Musical (Rick Payne)_**



Kate era ancora lì. La realizzazione che fosse vero l’aveva fatto sentire meglio, in qualche modo, nel senso che adesso sapeva di non essere completamente impazzito.

Poteva lamentarsi quanto voleva in merito, ma sapeva di non poterla lasciare andare, come lei non poteva lasciar andare lui.

Rick poteva convivere con questo. Non era mai stato bravo con le discussioni, ancora meno con l’esprimere i propri sentimenti. Se Kate voleva restare, lui sarebbe rimasto lì, fingendo che fosse ancora viva, fingendo che quello stupido incidente non gliel’avesse portata via.

Incontrare Melinda potrebbe essere stata una benedizione o no, ma non importava davvero.

Non si sarebbe arreso ai suoi sentimenti nei confronti della moglie solo perché poteva parlarle, in qualche modo. Che lo spirito errante di Kate capisse tutto da solo.

  1. **_7 years – Luke Graham (Gabriel Lawrence)_**



Aveva una buona memoria. Meglio di molti altri, ed era un’eterna maledizione.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter dimenticare la prima volta in cui aveva visto uno spirito, gli sarebbe piaciuto poter tornare indietro nel tempo e dire a quel bambino che non era normale, che sarebbe dovuto rimanere zitto, seppellire quell’abilità dentro sé stesso e fingere di essere come tutti gli altri bambini della sua età.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto non spendere tutto quel tempo istituzionalizzato, affrontando tutti quei vani tentativi di strappargli via il suo dono.

A Melinda era andata così bene; era stata guidata, le avevano insegnato come comportarsi. E non importava ciò che aveva dovuto patire a causa degli spiriti erranti intorno a lei, non sarebbe mai stato paragonabile con la vita di Gabriel.

Non era affatto colpa sua; però l’avrebbe pagata comunque, perché nella mente distrutta di Gabriel, qualcuno doveva farlo.

  1. **_Some nights – Fun (Ned Banks)_**



Ricordava la prima volta in cui si era reso conto che Melinda poteva parlare con i fantasmi come se fosse ieri.

Ancora meglio ricordava il momento in cui l’aveva lasciato parlare con sua padre un’ultima volta.

Ned non era tanto incauto come piaceva pensare a sua madre, però aver avuto Melinda nella propria vita gli aveva dato tutta un’altra prospettiva, tutta un’altra sensibilità nei confronti di problemi realmente importanti.

Non si trattava di quello che studiava al college, né di quello che voleva fare della sua vita dopo.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto poterli vedere o sentire, però sapeva che non importava realmente. Sapeva che c’erano, ed era abbastanza per volerli aiutare, per fargli venire voglia di rischiare pur di farlo. Come faceva Melinda, come faceva Eli.

Ned aveva la possibilità di essere qualcosa di più grande di sé stesso, e nessuno spirito errante con una perversione per ferire la gente gli avrebbe impedito di realizzarsi.

  1. **_Stay – Elisa (Andrea Marino)_**



In qualche modo, l’aveva saputo dall’inizio.

Aveva notato che c’era qualcosa di strano. Aveva notato che non aveva fame e non era stanca, aveva notato che nessuno le parlava.

Ma nei postumi dell’incidente, nel caos di persone che si precipitavano a salvare quello che si poteva salvare di quella tragedia, semplicemente non c’aveva fatto caso.

Andrea incolpava Melinda, in parte. Se non fosse stata in grado di vederla e parlarle, se le avesse detto subito che era...

Non poteva costringersi a pensarlo. Non ancora.

Tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno adesso era vedersela con la realtà dei fatti e cercare di perdonare sé stessa, non importava quanto fosse difficile.

Avrebbe visto quella luce, camminato attraverso tutti quegli spiriti erranti per arrivarci, e ci sarebbe entrata da donna libera.

  1. **_Señorita – Justim Timberlake (Eli James)_**



Secondo la sua opinione professionale, qualcuno avrebbe dovuto dire a Melinda che era pazza.

Le avrebbe potuto fare bene; l’avrebbe portata su un cammino diverso, forse quello che aveva intrapreso sua madre, a ignorare quegli spiriti erranti e fingere che fossero un parto della sua immaginazione.

L’avrebbe resa una donna più triste, ma l’avrebbe mantenuta al sicuro.

Era qualcosa che Jim odiava, Eli sapeva che doveva essere così, perché era certo che nessun’uomo avrebbe voluto vedere la propria moglie rischiare tutto per colpa di gente morta.

Eli aveva pensato che fosse matta e gliel’aveva detto, a quei tempi; e non gli aveva fatto un granché bene.

Adesso stava camminando per la piazza centrale, nessuno intorno a lui stava parlando, ma comunque sentiva voci.

Qualcuno gli avrebbe dovuto dire che era pazzo. Avrebbe reso la sua vita più semplice, senza dubbio.

E incredibilmente meno interessante.

  1. **_If you ever did believe – Stevie Nicks (Delia Banks)_**



Delia si era sempre aggrappata alla propria sanità.

Ne aveva avuto bisogno; dopo la morte di Charles, aveva raccolto le proprie forze e aveva fatto tutto ciò in suo potere per crescere Ned, per renderlo tanto un brav’uomo quanto lo era stato suo padre. E aveva bisogno di tenere i piedi ben piantati a terra per farlo nel miglior modo possibile.

Era stato così semplice pensare che Melinda fosse una brava donna con qualche problema nel tenersi ancorata alla realtà. Così semplice ridere dei suoi discorsi sui fantasmi, così semplice fingere che non fosse reale, semplicemente perché non poteva esserlo.

Era da sola al negozio adesso, e c’era qualcosa di strano; lo sapeva, l’aveva sempre saputo.

Prese un respiro profondo e ignorò qualsiasi presenza stesse cercando di infastidirla; non importava che ci fossero attualmente un migliaio di spiriti erranti con lei. Semplicemente, non gliene importava niente.

  1. **_Can’t nobody – Kelly Rowlands (Aidan Lucas)_**



“Quindi non pensate che mia madre capirebbe?” chiese Aiden, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Non riusciva a capire bene, ancora. I Lucenti non sembravano minacciosi, però sua mamma e suo papà gli avevano sempre detto che non dovevano esserci segreti fra di loro.

Gli piaceva saper fare le stesse cose di sua mamma; lo faceva sentire speciale ogni volta in cui c’era qualcuno nella stanza o per le strade che solo loro due riuscivano a vedere.

Non gli piaceva davvero l’idea che ci fossero cose che nemmeno sua madre potesse capire; lo faceva sentire perso, di tanto in tanto, che gli spiriti erranti non fossero l’unica cosa intorno a loro.

Ma i Lucenti volevano proteggerlo, pensò. E dato che Aiden era l’unico che poteva vederli, mentre lo proteggevano lui avrebbe protetto le persone che amava.

Era solo un altro modo di fare quello che faceva la sua mamma. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.

  1. **_Set fire to the rain – Adele (Melinda Gordon)_**



_Jim_.

Melinda aveva sempre amato il nome di suo marito, ma non l’aveva mai apprezzato tanto come quanto lui le aveva chiesto di chiamarlo così.

Sam Lucas non era più lì, e nemmeno era lì l’involucro vuoto che aveva camminato al suo fianco durante le ultime settimane.

Jim era lì. Con i suoi ricordi, il suo nome, la sua comprensione e il suo amore per lei.

Non gli avrebbe mai detto quanto fosse stato difficile convincersi che fosse stato realmente lì per tutto quel tempo, non rinunciare alla speranza, cercare di attaccarsi ai segni della sua esistenza nella vita ordinaria di un uomo il cui volto non riusciva a riconoscere.

Ora era come se niente di tutto ciò fosse accaduto. E anche mentre guardava il viso dell’uomo che amava, tutto ciò che vedeva era uno spirito errante che si era imposto su quel corpo, lottando contro la morte e contro sé stesso solo perché non poteva sopportare il pensiero di lasciarla.

Quello era vero amore. Quello era il suo Jim.


End file.
